


Burning Desire

by AHaresBreath



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ancient Greece, Icarus myth, M/M, Wings, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaresBreath/pseuds/AHaresBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin does an Icarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

"Conditions are certainly favourable," Gaius said, hesitant now the the day was finally here.

Merlin was near bouncing with excitement, despite the long climb pulling the small handcart which held the crate containing Gauis's latest invention. His face was flushed and a sheen of sweat covered his skin but his eyes were eager and he was not going to allow the old man to back out now.

"Come _on_ ," he whined, tugging his sleeve until Gaius gave in and followed him back to the cart. He untied the bindings and opened the crate, admiring the way the iridescent feathers shone in the bright sunlight. Until now he had only seen them in the dim light of the workshop and his breath caught in his throat at the sight.

Gently he removed the two pairs of shining wings and lay them carefully on the ground. First he helped Gaius into his set, tightening the leather straps and testing cables and levers. Then, hands trembling with anticipation, he fitted himself into his own set of wings. Wings. He was going to fly, soar and swoop like the bird his mother had called him after. His heart pounded, pumping adrenaline through his veins, making him dizzy.

Gaius still seemed worried, his eyebrow arched critically as he examined Merlin's fittings. 

"Flex," he instructed, humming to himself when Merlin stretched his arms and flexed his wings. It was all perfect but he still fussed and tutted over the straps and pulleys as he made Merlin stretch and bend, twisting this way and that, going through the movements they had practised. Eventually Merlin batted his hands away, laughing.

"It's fine Gaius, don't be such a fusspot."

"We don't have to do this now, my boy," he said gravely, "Perhaps a few small adjustments..."

Merlin danced out of his reach, still laughing, and because he couldn't stand any more waiting and _talking_ when he could be _flying_ , he ran straight to the cliff's edge and jumped.

For a few moments he just fell before remembering his lessons and opening his wings. His descent slowed and then reversed and at last he was flying, lifting his body with the beat of his strong arms. He let out a whoop of joy, delighting in the feel of the fresh sea air on his sweat-damp skin. When he saw that Gaius had followed his leap he flapped towards him laughing and shouting in glee. Together they wheeled and soared revelling in the feeling of freedom and accomplishment.

But Gaius was not a young man and soon tired, allowing himself to drift lower and lower, finally settling down on the beach at the foot of the cliff.

Merlin though couldn't bear to give up that feeling yet and flew further out to sea, climbing higher amongst the squawking gulls, turning circles in the air. So high he climbed that the shore became a distant line and his invisible mentor's warnings faded from his thoughts. All he could think of was the sensations of leaving the world behind, entering this magical realm where he was one with the air.

Around him puffs of white cloud drifted, scurrying from the powerful beat of his wings when he came close, breaking apart as he passed them.

Looking up he could see the golden chariot of the sun, bearing the god of light on his daily journey across the sky, his four great horses snorting and straining. Merlin flew towards the warmth, the sweat evaporating from his skin as fast as he shed it. Now that he could see the occupant of the flaming chariot he struggled harder to draw nearer, though his shoulders burned with the effort and his skin tingled in the heat. Seated in the chariot was the most beautiful man Merlin had ever seen, he seemed to be entirely made from palest gold except for his eyes of deep blue and his red lips, pursed in an arrogant pout. He frowned at Merlin, one perfect lip curling in distaste, as he struggled towards the chariot, everything was pain now, not just his straining muscles and singed skin, but every breath burnt his lungs, his eyes stung, every nerve in his body screamed, all he knew was that he had to get to this man, the source of the fire inside him.

Until suddenly he was falling again, he worked his arms but the wings were slipping, flailing ineffectually and gradually breaking apart. The waxy resin which had bound the feathers to the device had melted and they were now useless. He fell, too much in shock to even think about what was happening, the golden chariot receded, it's stallions still galloping through the air, he saw the beautiful man peer over the side at him and all he could feel was the loss of that heat, all he could think was that it was so, so cold. Even when he hit the icy water and was plunged into darkness he couldn't straighten his thoughts enough to try and save himself. He sank, feeling the weight of the water on his ears, on his chest, squeezing the breath out of him, but just before he passed out he thought he saw a light coming towards him, thought he felt warm hands grasp him, and maybe even warm lips breathing life back into his.

. . .

When Merlin came to he was laid out on the cliff top from which he had started his adventure. Sitting scowling beside him was the golden man from the chariot.

"Well that was bloody stupid," he snarled, "What the hell were you playing at?"

Merlin sighed happily and curled into the heat, laying his head on the man's lap. It was nice to be back on solid ground he thought, nuzzling into the hand that threaded through his hair, and nice to be warm again.

**Author's Note:**

> And the moral of the story is: fly as close to the sun as you can, you may get sexy times.


End file.
